The Selection One-Shots
by theselectionseriesfan
Summary: One Shots of The Selection Series By Kiera Cass!
1. The Surprise

**The Surprise**

"Good morning, my dear" a voice said softly, as I woke up. "Good morning, my royal husbandness" I said, slowly sitting up. "Morning, baby!" Maxon whispered into my new baby bump. "Don't forget we have the ultrasound at 1 today" I reminded him. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Maxon exclaimed, kissing me.

Maxon slipped out of bed and went to his bathroom to take a shower, while I remained in bed. It was 2 weeks ago now, since Maxon's birthday. 2 weeks since he found out I was pregnant. I ripped the covers off and walked to my room, where Mary and Paige stood waiting for me.

"Good morning, your majesty" Mary and Paige said in unison, curtseying. "Good morning, ladies. Do you have my dress ready?" Paige nodded and rushed to my closet and came back with a beautiful light green dress. The dress hid my baby bump well, which was a key thing to keep away any rumors.

"Excuse me" I said running to my bathroom as a wave of nausea hit me. After dumping the rest of what was in my stomach, Mary came in and got me clean and ready for another tiring, but exciting, day.

Maxon squeezed my hand as we walked toward the hospital wing. It was nearly 1 o'clock, which meant it was time for my first ultrasound with Maxon. "If we can, do we want to know the gender, Maxon?" I asked. "Personally, I would. But with the laws of inheritance being changed, I think it is best if we don't so if it is a girl, the advisers won't stop working" Maxon said, sighing. I nodded, we both wanted this for our and future generations.

"Hello, your majesties," Dr. Ashlar said bowing and we walked in, "Let's get started!" I layed down on the bed, while Maxon sat down in the grey chair next to me, still holding my hand. Dr. Ashlar walked up to us with a container in his hand, "do you want to rub this on, your majesty, or should I?" "I will!" Maxon said, gleefully.

The gel was cold, when it hit my stomach, and I shuddered. "Do you want to know the gender yet?" Dr. Ashlar said setting up the machine more. "No, we would like to keep it a surprise" I responded. He fetched, what he called, 'The wand' and got to work finding our baby in my stomach. The screen was turned away and me and Maxon were eager to see, but waited patiently.

"Hmm…" Dr. Ashlar said, staring at the screen before him. "Is there something wrong? Is the baby ok?" I asked, my blood turning cold in fear. I felt Maxon stiffen next to me. "No the baby isn't ok, the babies are ok though". "What?" Maxon asked, surprised. "Congratulations, your majesties, you are having twins!" Dr. Ashlar exclaimed.

Maxon and I broke into wide smiles (and tears in my case). "I can't believe it! We are having, not one, but two children!!" Maxon said, kissing me and wiping away a tear from my face.

"That probably explains why your baby bump is came slightly earlier than expected, and your constant nausea." Dr. Ashlar turned the screen toward us so we could see. There were two blurs, almost blobs, in the image that one day, I would be able to hold. I teared up again at the thought and looked at Maxon, who looked like he was also trying to keep it together. "Can we have copies of this?" he asked. "Of course, your majesty!" the Doctor said, pressing some buttons and printing 3 copies of the image.

"Because you are having twins, this will complicate things. Your baby bump will get larger quickly, so I suggest you inform your family within the next day or so, and the public at the next Report." he said, sitting down. Maxon nodded and squeezed my arm. "The due date will probably be around mid/late April but we will know for sure later" he continued. " Other than the nausea, are you feeling ok, your majesty?" "Yep!" "Wonderful. I will leave you two alone and let me know if you have any questions. Let me or a nurse know when you leave" He said bowing and shutting the door.

"When would you like to tell your family?" Maxon asked. I thought for a second, "Tomorrow?" He nodded and kissed me happily

 ** _So everybody knows, I will be taking a break from writing fanfiction for a couple weeks. But don't worry, I will continue to write The Prince and The Confession, just there will be no updates for a bit. Sorry!_** ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	2. Like a Fairytale

**Like a Fairytale**

"We raised her well" Maxon said, whispering into my ear and putting an arm around me. I nodded, tears staring to form in my eyes. A cheer went up in the crowd as Eadlyn and Erik kissed. Erik took Eadlyn's hand and they waved at the guests, as they walked back down the aisle. Eadlyn looked so happy, and that warmed my heart. She had found her "dear", as Maxon would say.

Maxon and I walked out of the Chapel, hand in hand, but silent. "It is hard to believe that two of our four children are married." I said finally. "Yeah, I can't wait until Kaden finds himself a girl" he replied. "Between you and me, I think he has eyes for someone already" I said nodding toward Kaden and Josie walking next to each other and chatting. Maxon looked over and raised his eyebrows, "How did I not notice that?"

I giggled and leaned against him. He bent down to kiss me. "Didn't I say you two should stop being mushy around me?" A voice said behind us. We turned toward Eadlyn and Erik, who were still holding hands. Maxon and I laughed and we went to hug them. "Congratulations!" Maxon smiled. "Thank you, your majesties" Erik said. "Didn't we tell you! Call us America and Maxon, or Mom and Dad. We are now your in-laws." I said. "Yes, you can now drop the formalities around us. We are family." Maxon agreed. Eadlyn's eyes teared up and they looked at each other, lovingly. "Now you know how we feel. Maybe we need to tell you to stop being 'mushy'" I said, laughing. Eadlyn laughed and Maxon and Erik soon joined in.

"You two head to the reception. We will be behind you, but we need to talk to Marlee and Carter quickly." Maxon said. "Ok!" Eadlyn kissed us on our cheeks and Erik pulled her to the limo, laughing. "Do you think Erik is allowed to call Eadlyn her dear?" Maxon asked me, his eyes smiling. I laughed. "So you want to talk with Marlee and Carter?" He nodded, "We need to chat about the new relationship between our kids."

We looked around a bit and finally saw Marlee and Carter quietly chatting in the back of the crowd. "Marlee! Carter!" I called to them as we walked up. "Hey! How are you doing?" Marlee asked. "Good, but we need to chat" Maxon said. Marlee and Carter exchanged a look. "What do you think about Josie and Kaden..." Maxon asked. "Wait! Are they a thing or something, and I didn't know?" Carter asked, surprised. Marlee and I started laughing. "You seriously didn't notice?" Marlee questioned him. "Well they _have_ been spending a lot of time together..." Carter trailed off.

"This will be interesting to see how it plays out" I said. "What will?" a voice asked. I saw Marlee try to surpress a giggle. "Oh, nothing Ahren... Just the possiblitiy of your brother and Josie being togther" I said turning toward him and Camille in his arms. "Now that I would like to see!" Ahren said, smiling. "Shall we head to the reception?" Ahren asked. We all nodded and headed toward the nearest limo.

Kaden, Josie, and Osten were already in the limo. Kaden and Josie were talking, while Osten was writing something. I didn't think I wanted to know _what_ Osten was writing... The car went silent when we all filed in. Maxon, Marlee, Carter, and I were having diffculties keeping a straight face, but somehow we managed. Marlee and I kept on shooting looks at each other the whole time we drove back to the palace, for the party.

Marlee, Carter, and Josie waved to us and headed in. Ahren, Camille, Kaden, Osten, Maxon, and I stayed back, because we needed to be introduced. "Please welcome his and her royal Majesties Prince Ahren Schreave de Sauveterre and Princess Camille de Sauveterre of France!" the announcer called into the Great Room. They walked in to clapping and stepped aside for our entrance. "Please welcome his and her royal majesties, King Maxon Schreave and the Queen-mother America Schreave and their royal highnesses Prince Kaden and Prince Osten Schreave!" the announcer said into the Great Hall. We all walked in and meet up with Ahren and Camille.

"And now, please welcome the royal newly-weds, Queen Eadlyn Schreave de Koskinen and Prince-Consort Erik Koskinen of Illea!!" The room erupted in claps and cheers. Flashes went off from the cameras in the backround. Eadlyn in her white dress, looked simply lovely while Erik whispered something in her ear, smiling. It was then I was sure that Eadlyn had found her happily ever after to her fairytale.

 ** _New one-shot! I hope this wasn't too confusing!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	3. Love Birds

**Love Birds**

Light shined through the white curtains into the bedroom, awakening me. "Maxon?" I rolled over. Hmm, he wasn't here, was it that late already? I checked the clock, and that was when I saw it. An envelope lay next to the clock, with my name written in neat cursive. I laughed, Maxon would never really stop surprising me, would he? I picked up the envelope and opened it, eager to see what he had in store for me.

 _Good Morning, my dear! I see you have awaken! Meet me in the gardens, I have something planned for us!_

 _-Maxon_

Tearing the covers back, I lept out of bed and scurried to my room to get dressed. Mary had left out a pale pink dress for me to wear last night. I quickly got muself dressed and twisted my hair into a simple bun. I slipped out of my room and greeted the guards and maids, as I traveled down the hallways.

"America!" Marlee called, waving at me from across the hall. "Where are you going?" She asked, walking toward me. "I am heading to the gardens. Maxon is meeting me there" I answered, smiling. "It isn't raining is it?" Marlee raised an eyebrow, and peeked out the nearest window. "No, it isn't raining. He has planned some sort of surprise," I laughed.

"Well I will leave you to that," Marlee said, shooting me a knowing smile. "Do you know what it is about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Marlee looked over her shoulder at me, "My lips are sealed." "Fine, then I order you to tell me."

"Sorry, your majesty. My orders come from higher up, and they tell me to not tell you!" She shouted, and rounded the corner. I laughed. _Higher up?_ We would see about that...

-o-

I swung open the glass doors that lead to the gardens. Walking over to our usual bench, I couldn't see Maxon anywhere. Where was he? A pair of hands suddenly blocked my vision. "Maxon Schreave!" I scolded. "How did you know it was me?" Maxon asked, stepping in front of me. "Because no one else would dare to do that. Well, except for maybe Marlee or May."

He chuckled and kissed me. "How was your morning?" Maxon asked. "Good, except when you called me your 'dear' in that letter." I glared at him playfully. He laughed again, and sat down on the bench, me soon following.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked, leaning into him. Maxon smiled at me, kissing my forehead. "Nothing much..." "Oh really?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. Maxon just smiled mysteriously, not letting on to his secret.

We sat there, just taking in the outdoors. The breeze tickled me, when I realized something. "Maxon?" I asked. "Hmm?" He turned to look at me. "Why aren't you at work?" Maxon sighed. "I took half the day off to be with you, my love. I felt we need more time together."

"Fair enough. But I want to know my surprise!" I demanded. He smiled and shook his head, "Always so stubborn. Close your eyes, and wait here." I heard the sound of his shoes walking away quickly, as I closed my eyes.

I heard more feet shuffle toward me. "Don't open your eyes yet!" Maxon called. I heard the quick sound of water and silence. After a few minutes, some people walked away. "You can open now."

I opened my eyes and gasped. Sitting before me was a good-sized stone bird bath. On the edges, sat three small songbirds made of stone. "I love it Maxon." I smiled and kissed him, knowing why the songbirds were there.

"Your brother sculpted it, in case you were wondering." Maxon whispered. I rose my eyebrows, "Willingly?" He coughed, "It took some... persuasion." "Ah" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, admiring the new addition to the garden.

We watched as two birds landed on the edge of the bath and inspected the stone brids next to them. One bird "dove" right into the bath while the other watched. Slowly, he took a step in with the other. The birds almost seemed to snuggle with each other while in the water. I looked at Maxon and saw him taking a picture of the birds with his camera. I hadn't noticed that he had brought it out with him.

"They're like us." he whispered when he saw me looking at him. "How?" I asked softly. "They are love birds." Maxon said into my ear.

 ** _What do you think? Completely random story, but it turned out better than I thought it would._**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	4. Musical Notes and Love Notes

**Musical Notes and Love Notes**

Eikko and my hand swung between us as we walked through the palace halls. It was nearly eleven at night, and Kerttu had finally decided to sleep. But only after we sang her favorite Christmas song again, even though Christmas was a few days ago.

I sighed a little, and felt Eikko squeeze my hand, letting me know he was there. I found it facinating how just by the tone of my sigh, he could figure out what was wrong and how to comfort me. It was one of the many things that deepened my love for him.

As we passed a door of a parlor, I froze. There was a sound coming from inside. "Eadlyn?" Eikko asked, looking to me.

I held up a finger, silencing him, and slowly opened the door. I smiled at the sight before me.

Mom was playing a song on the piano as Dad rested his chin on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her hair. Even when their eyes didn't meet, or when they weren't fully focused on the other, they were still drawn to each other. I had never seen a couple more in love than my parents.

Eikko lead me into the room, careful to not to disturb them. He wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder, still watching. Mom's fingers continued to dance on the keys, oblivious to the extra audience. I felt so peaceful and safe with Eikko's arms around me, and the sound of my mother's music playing in the background.

I glanced back at my parents and saw my dad turn a little. Our eyes met, and I could see the question in his. His lips moved against Mom's ear and the music abruptantly stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked, surprised, as she turned towards us.

"Listening and watching you." I replied, smiling. Mom motioned to the two couches near the piano and we all moved to sit on them.

"Did Kerttu finally go to sleep?" Dad asked.

Eikko nodded, running a hand through his hair. "It took a bit, as usual. She can be so stubborn sometimes." We all laughed.

"May I ask why you were playing piano in here?" I asked, brushing something off my dress.

"I-uh-we..." Dad looked to Mom, unsure how to explain. "Today is an anniversary of sorts." Mom said quietly. I raised my eyebrow.

"During my Selection, I wrote some love notes to your mother. And today is the "anniversary" of when I gave them to her," Dad explained.

"So you were playing music to celebrate?" I asked.

"Yes. I _love_ hearing your mother play. I remember feeling I was cast under a spell when I first heard her play the violin," Dad responded, earning a kiss from Mom on his cheek.

"So they are notes," Eikko said suddenly. "You are celebrating getting love notes by playing musical ones."

Mom and Dad seemed to be surprised by Eikko's connection. "Why yes, I suppose we are," Dad said finally. "I didn't even think about that."

We smiled at each other. All of a sudden, the door opened and a tiny voice carried into the room.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Kerttu! What are you doing out of bed?" I exclaimed, jumping up from the seat.

"I-I couldn't sleep," she whimpered.

"Why not? We sang you the song, like you asked," Eikko said, lifting her on his lap.

"But there's a monster under my bed!" She cried.

I sighed, silently cursing Osten. I knew it was a bad idea to let Osten babysit Kerttu on Halloween. He let her watch a movie with monsters in it. Granted, it was a cartoon and made for her age group, but it still gave her nightmares. Now, she had difficulty sleeping at night.

"How about Grandma sings you a song?" I asked. Kerttu nodded, and I looked to Mom with pleading eyes. Thankfully, she nodded, and walked to the piano.

"A Christmas song, please!"

Mom smiled and placed her fingers on the keys. A melody that I recognized sang from the piano, only I couldn't quite place where I had heard it from. But once Mom began singing, I knew. It was the, practically ancient, Christmas song, Silent Night.

Kerttu smiled, listening to Mom's beautiful voice. By the time she was nearly finished, Kerttu's eyes had begun to droop, and she was sound asleep on Eikko's lap.

Mom's eyes shined happily as she sat down again. "That was beautiful. Thank you," I whispered.

Mom just smiled and nodded, leaning into Dad.

And there we sat, all silently watching Kerttu sleep, happy memories being remembered and made.

 ** _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	5. The Strings That Tie Us Together

Maxon had cut the string. Or, at least he had handed me the sissors. I was no longer America's, and she was no longer mine. Surprisingly, I was fine with that. I had Lucy now, and she had Maxon. Her true love.

But how fine was I really?

From the moment I had given America away at her wedding, I had felt a loss. As she and Maxon said their vows, I realized what it was. The string that had tied us together was no longer. We were no longer two teenagers from Carolina that had fallen in love and broken up. We were adults that had experienced things that no one should experience at this age. She was a queen, and I was a guard. And we had both found love.

Maxon may have cut the string between us, but that string needed to be cut. The knots were too tangled to be just simply untied. A part of me would always be tied to her, no matter how much Maxon might cut. But what tied America and I together wasn't romantic love, like before. It was understanding. It was respect. And above all, it was friendship.

 ** _Just a quick passage about Aspen's feelings for America after the wedding. Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _Please read my note on my profile!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


End file.
